Fairy Tail
by Asae2000
Summary: Happy is missing, Natsu really is worried Happy never did some thing like that before. Lucy tries to help him but a bigger problem appears and every one in the guild is tense. Markarov tells them the story of the beginning of Fairy Tail, and he tells them the "Secret of Fairy Tail".
1. Disappearances

FanFiction

Author: Asae2000

Title of first chapter: Disappearances

Disappearances…

Lucy woke up in her small apartment. The morning light was bright, and the birds weir singing happily. Her room was quiet and peaceful. The sent of pancakes was filling the room. She got up, she was in her pajamas, a small shorts and a t-shirt, she went in the kitchen and...

"DAWN! You stupid bastard what do you think your doing! Trespasser!" She kicked Natsu in the face.

"It was boring to be alone!" Said Natsu holding his nose from bleeding.

"Alone... Where is Happy?" Lucy looked around.

"Who knows probably around having fun!"

"What! Around having fun? Are you stupid, you're always together, aren't you a bit worried!" Said Lucy throwing a plate threw the kitchen aiming for Natsu.

Natsu turned away, he took a plate and put something burned in it (it looked like a virus) "I made pancakes, first time!"

_He is actually worried! _Thought Lucy surprised, she was very worried to!

"It's been since yesterday night. I searched all over the guild, and the town too... He was nowhere!" Natsu spaced out while saying this. "Well no need to worry!" And he made a special effort to smile.

"Liar" Lucy hit him hard on the head. "Let's ask the guild!" She took his hand and ran of to the guild.

"Wait and my home made pancakes?"

"Those weir pancakes?"

"Mira, we have a situation!" Lucy hit the bar table and said, "Happy disappeared"

"Um... What are you doing in your pajamas?" Said Mira Jane confused.

"Kyah!" Screamed Lucy embarrassed!

A little old man came running, he jumped down the second floor.

"Old geezer?" Said Natsu surprised.

"Markarov! What is it?" Said Lucy and Mira together.

"We have a situation here! Erza disappeared… Leaving only blood behind, but we also found on of Happy's wings!"

… To be continued…


	2. Fairy Tail's Secret

FanFiction Chapter 2: Fairy Tail's secret

"It all began a long time ago, the first month of Fairy Tail's creation. There were very few people in the guild. But it was well none for its treasures. Fairy Tail had beautiful diamonds that Mira Jane's grand-mother had given to the guild. She often said that the diamonds were full of magic because they didn't come this world. One day treasure hunters came to attack the guild, They lost but came back again, and again, and again… Until they decide to go after Mira Jane's grand-mother. Before killing her she made transfer of something into her daughter… One year after everything happened Mira Jane's mother couldn't keep the secret anymore, so she went to Markarov and told him every thing: the secret, the other world, and the key!"

"I don't get it?" Said Natsu!

"After that Mira Jane's mother transferred the key in her daughter!" Markarov gave a tap on Mira's shoulder, "Mira is the key to an other dimension!"

"But how is that related with Erza disappearance." Said Gray shacking his head back and forth, confused.

"Miss Mira you made them pass!" Said Lucy.

Every body glared at Mira Jane, Markarov said quietly, "Tell us every thing, Mira! It's important we all know now! Because we can help!"

"Hell Yeah!" Said Natsu, smiling to comfort Mira Jane.

She looked at them, "I had no choice! She was scared, Happy too! She told me to let her pass, I got scared, and I did it! She was shaking and bleeding Happy was almost dead, they had already lost a crazy amount of blood. I told them to talk to you first, I said I could treat them! But them she threatened me! I'm so sorry, I'm the worst"

She started crying, she was shaking and couldn't stop apologizing. Elfman who was here too, took her in his arms, he said a few words to comfort her.

" Mira, let me go there!" Said Natsu

"Are you insane?" Said Gray, hitting Natsu on the head.

"YOU… are insane, Happy is like a brother to me and Erza is my best friend, You don't want to come then don't, If Mira doesn't want to take me there I'll find an other way! You're a coward Gray, Erza always did every thing for us! And that thing Erza is scared of I'm gonna beat the hell out of it!" shouted Natsu.

Lucy got up, "Of curse, you're not going any where… without me!"

Mira stopped crying and made a gentle smile, "I'll take you there, but there is one condition… I'm coming with you!"

"What man would let his sister go alone?" Said Elfman, he made a creepy smile.

"Well then guess I have no choice!" Said Gray, grabbing his t-shirt to put it on.

Every body looked at Markarov. Markarov started laughing loudly maid a sign his head and said "GO"! Mira joined her hands together and with a little "pop" they all disappeared with a flash of purple light.

…


	3. Mountain's Park

FanFiction Chapter 3: Mountain's park

Lucy kicked Natsu in the ribs to wake him up. They were all in a small and dark alley it was early in the morning. There was a horrible smell in the air and the sky was cloudy. Elfman carried Mira in his arms, she was week, and she sucked up almost all her energy. It was hard for her to transfer this much people at the same time. They walked for a while not knowing where to go.

"We'll find you some water sister" Said Elfman, he kissed Mira on the forehead.

"I know that I transferred Erza and Happy somewhere around the park on the mountain over there." said Mira with a weak and trembling voice.

Natsu ran of to an open store! The others followed him without knowing why!

"Hello mister we need water" Said Natsu to the shop keeper.

"No problem!" The shop keeper grabbed a bottle of water, and asked for money.

"We don't have money but it's an emergency!" He pointed a finger at Mira Jane.

Mira Jane was slowly passing out, Elfman was panicking he wasn't equipped for that kind of situation.

"Here take the water, but don't come back here without money!" he threw the bottle to Elfman.

"Here you go sister, water!"

He made Mira drink and so that Elfman wouldn't worry she said, "Let me rest in your arms!"

They got to the park on the mountain. The sky cleared up and the sun finally showed himself. At the entry of the park two men in sports uniform were standing and talking, when they saw Natsu and the others they stopped talking.

"You are not allowed to enter the park!" said one of the two men.

"Why! What happened?" shouted Natsu.

The two men glared at Natsu. Natsu was wearing as always no t-shirt but a vest and a scarf and he had pink hair. Gray had found a way to take of his t-shirt again. Mira was sleeping and Elfman had white hair like Mira. Lucy was the only on that looked normal. The two men turned to Lucy.

"Today is sports time for high school." They pointed the girls running on the field.

Suddenly Natsu had a surprised look on his face. He looked at the girls on the field.

"I have to pass!" he started walking towards the two sports teachers.

"Stay back, what are you gonna do?" said one of the teachers.

Lucy pulled Natsu back, "What's your problem Natsu?"

"She's in there I know it, I can smell it!" said Natsu with anger.

They all looked surprised; the two teachers were confused and started looking for someone or something in the trees of the park. Lucy entered the park and apologized to the teacher, "Don't worry, we are not touching your pupils" she said with a smile. Natsu and Gray entered the park and Elfman stayed outside with Mira in his arms.

Natsu was getting angrier every time he got closer to the smell, he started running. They end up on the side of the field where the girls were running.

"You're sure it's here?" said Lucy; she was looking at every faces in case Erza could be mixed up in the girls.

Natsu grabbed one of the running girls.

"Natsu your insane!" said Gray shocked; Lucy was too surprised to talk

The girl didn't have one bit of fear in her eyes '_Great more weirdoes' _she thought. The teacher ran to Natsu they were shocked.

"What's your problem kid what do you want!" said the two teachers.

"Natsu, let her go!" shouted Lucy.

"Where is she?!" he screamed to the girl, Gray looked at the girl confused.

"You'll never know bastard!" said the girl.

She gave Natsu a kick in the stomach, he let her go, and she ran towards the gates of the other entry of the park. Gray ran after the girl, he looked as angry as Natsu. Lucy took her Keys. She pointed on key to the girl and turned it on the side.

"Open the gates of Cancer, the crab" shouted Lucy.

A light appeared at the bottom of the key. A man tall and thin appeared from millions of little pixels, he had two red horns and on pair of scissors in each hands, he had 6 things that looked like crab legs on his back. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

To be continued in chapter 4…

Hope you don't dislike it.


End file.
